


Liam meets Emma

by Piratesprincess85



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Captain Swan - Freeform, F/M, Killian Jones and Emma get married, Liam and Emma meet, Underworld, Underworld wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 06:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5446751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piratesprincess85/pseuds/Piratesprincess85
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killian introduces Liam to Emma in the Underworld and another one of Henry's operations ensues. This was supposed to be a one-shot Drabble but got carried away with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Who's this lovely lady?" Liam asked his brother as he approached him and Emma.

Killian grabbed Emma's hand as they exchanged glances. "Liam, this my girlfriend, Emma Swan. Emma, meet my brother, Liam."

Liam smiled at Emma. "So this is the lass you can't stop going on about?"

Killian blushed and nodded his head. "Aye, it is."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, my lady," Liam says to her as took her other hand and placed a kiss on it.

"It's nice to finally meet you. Killian talks about you all the time, too."

"Only good things, I hope."

She laughed and replied, "Yes, only good things."

"There you are, I've been looking all over for you two." Henry said to Emma and Killian as he approached them.

"And who is this young lad?" Liam asks as Henry joins them.

"This is my son, Henry. Henry, this is Killian's brother, Liam."

"Son? Killian, you didn't tell me you had a son," Liam asks him.

Emma blushed at the thought of them having a son together. "Killan's not-I had Henry long before I met Killian."

"He's not my father by blood but we get along," Henry smirked as he lookd at Killian.

"I figured as much, I was just hoping." Liam smiled and shakes Henry's hand. "It's nice to meet you, Henry."

"Nice to meet you too."

Liam turned back to Emma as he noticed her necklace. "Is that my ring?" He asked her.

Emma looked down to see that was referring to the necklace holding his ring. "Uh, yeah. Killian gave it to me to keep safe. You should have it back." Emma grabbed the chain but before she could take it off, Liam placed his hand on her arm to stop her.

"Nonsense. Killian gave it to you because you mean a lot to him. You should keep it." He dropped his hand and looked at Killan. "I just can't believe you've kept it all this time, brother."

"Of course I did. It's what's kept me alive all of these years." Killian smiled at him.

"So, I'm sure you have some really good Killian stories to tell us," Emma said to Liam.

"That I do. But first, I want to know when the big wedding is."

Killian and Emma exchanged blushing looks and were rendered speechless.

"Oh come on, Killian, you just sacrificed yourself for this women and Emma, you came with your son, risking your lives to get Killian back from the Underworld. Now, I may have been dead for over two hundred years but I can still read between the lines. At least humor a lad."

"Well, Liam, that's not something we've talked about yet. Things have been complicated as you can see. But maybe someday, I hope." Killian looked at Emma, dreading what her response might be.

Emma blushed and smiled from ear to ear as she looked at Killian and squeezed his hand. "Yeah, definitely someday."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As per request of an Underworld wedding that is conspired by Henry and Liam, I've added another chapter. Thank you everyone for reading and leaving kudos! Comments are always very much appreciated as well.

Liam and Henry were chatting that night while Killian and Emma were more than an ear-shot away. Killian had his arm around Emma's shoulders as she leaned her head on his shoulder, trying to get some shut-eye. Henry and Liam spoke quietly so as not to disturb her.

"So, tell me more about these operations you mentioned earlier, Henry," Liam asked him.

"Well the first operation was called _Operation Cobra_. I started using code names so the uninvolved parties wouldn't know what I was referring to when I talked about the missions. Anyway, _Operation Cobra_ was a mission to bring back all of the happy endings by breaking the Evil Queen's curse."

"Evil Queen?"

"Yeah. My adoptive mother, Regina, who you met earlier. used to be the Evil Queen before she turned good. When she was evil, she cast a dark curse on everyone in the enchanted forest to bring them to Storybrooke, froze time and made them forget who they were. And the only person who could break the spell was my mom, Emma, because she was destined to be the savior." Henry went on to tell him about how he had gotten Emma to believe in magic and how he became the Author after initiating _Operation Mongoose_ for writing Regina a happy ending because Villians weren't meant to have happy endings. "Then there was _Operation Light Swan_." He explained how his grandpa was the Dark One before Emma consumed the darkness to save the town, and how he became the Dark One again after Killian sacrificed himself.

"Let me get this straight; you're adoptive mother is the Evil Queen, your birth mother is the savior and your grandpa is the Dark One? That's some family tree you got there."

"You don't even know the half of it. Anyway, we went to Camelot to find this really old and powerful wizard, Merlin, because he was the only one who could get rid of the darkness. In the meantime, Killian and I worked on this project, _Operation Light Swan_. We found a home that my mom would like so that when she was relieved of the darkness, Killian would ask her to move in with him. The house was a promise that they would have a future together when we all got back to Storybrooke."

Liam let out a gentle laugh. "Who knew my brother would become a hopeless romantic. I take it, the plan didn't pan out like it was supposed to, otherwise Killian wouldn't be here."

"Not exactly. My mom did get the house after she turned Killian into the Dark One, but then he sacrificed himself to rid them of the darkness. Now, we just have to figure out a way to get back and then the it will be complete. My operations never fail."

"I'm glad he gets to still have that future. I just wish I could be there to see it."

Henry thought for a moment before he said, "Maybe you won't get to see that plan pan out but what if you could be part of another operation... one in which they make another promise for the future."

Liam lifted an eyebrow, intrigued. "Do tell, lad."

"What if you could see them get married? Better yet, what if you could be the one to marry them?"

Liam eyed Henry quizzically as he asked, "How do you suppose we get them to marry in the Underworld. And isn't there usually a proposal involved before hand?"

Henry gave him a conspiring grin and replied. "That's where you and I come in. We'll call it _Operation_   _Marriage Proposal_."

 

* * *

 

After a few hours of restful sleep, they went to find the others, Emma and Henry falling behind Killian and Liam. Liam purposely picked up the pace as he drew Killian into deep conversation so that Henry and Emma could talk.

Henry and Liam both knew that Killian was not the one who would need any convincing. Killian would surely marry Emma on the spot, no questions asked. It was Emma who would be the more difficult part of the equation... or so they thought. And they knew it wouldn't be the _getting married to Killian_ part that she would be detracted from; that part they were sure of. Henry could see it in her eyes that she did want to marry him. It was the _getting married in hell_ part that would involve some persuasion. Having a wedding in her jeans and jacket while they were essentially in hell was not exactly any women's idea of a dream wedding.

"So, I was thinking, Mom..." Henry paused and then just blurted it out before he knew what he was going to say. "You and Killian should get married."

"Henry, even if I wanted to, one has to propose first and unless I'm missing something, Killian hasn't proposed."

"Well, do you want to marrry Killian?"

Emma stopped walking for a moment, Henry stopping as well. For the first time in her life, she didn't hesitate, she didn't have to think about it, she just knew what she want. She just smiled and replied, "Yes, I do want to marry him." Even she was surprised by her lack of hesitation.

"Well, then you should propose to him," Henry suggested as they continued to walk again.

Emma laughed At her son's brazenness. "Henry, don't you think this is something we should talk about when we get out of the Underworld."

"No, I think you should get married here."

She looked at him like he was nuts. "Henry-"

"Come on, think about it. Liam's here with us now and when we leave, he'll still be here. What if you got married here so that Liam could watch his brother get married."

Emma was taken aback by his reply. "You've really taken a liking to Liam, haven't you?"

Henry nodded. "It's not just that though. He's Killian's family, something he doesn't have besides us. I just think there's an opportunity to be taken here. It may not be your ideal wedding but you've gotten a second chance with Killian and he gets another day with his brother. Why waste time? I mean, how often do you get to spend time with a lost loved one you thought you would never see again?" Henry looked down and thought about what it would be like to see his father again; all the adventures they could have if he had one more day with him.

Emma looked at her son and knew that he wasn't just refering to Liam and Killian. She loved Henry's big heart and how much family really meant to him. "Ok, Henry, let's just say we were to... get married here, where exactly did you have in mind?"

A wide grin took over Henry's face as he thought about her question. "What about the wishing well, where grandpa and grandma got married?"

Henry shouted ahead to the brothers so they could catch up.

When Emma reached Killian, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him on the lips. When she pulled away, she got down on one knee and grabbed his hand. Before Killian even knew what was happening, she looked into his eyes and the words came tumbling out. "Killian, will you marry me?"

Killian looked at her, a sparkle in his blue eyes. He didn't even care that he wasn't the one proposing, only that she wanted to marry him. A big smile formed across his face and he pulled her up into his arms. "Yes I will marry you, Emma. I am yours always."

She smiled in relief and said, "Good. I want to get married here... in the Underworld..." She turned to look at Liam as she continued, "so Liam can watch his little brother get married."

" _Younger_ brother," he corrected as he smiled. "I would love nothing more, Emma, but is that what you truly want?"

Emma pressed her forehead against his and smiled. "Yes, it's what I truly want," she told him before she pulled him in for a deep kiss.

Henry and Liam exchanged telling looks as Emma and Killian kissed. _Operation Marriage Proposal_ was complete.

 

* * *

  

"We are gathered here today to witness the marriage of Killian Jones and Emma Swan," Liam started as Killian and Emma stood before him. David, Mary Margerette, Regina, Robin Hood and Henry watched as Liam married them. Mary Margarette held David's hand as tears welled up in her eyes.

It wasn't exactly the ideal fairytale wedding, but the only part of the fairytale that really mattered to Emma was Killian, and having their family there to witness was the icing on the cake. As Liam spoke, Emma looked into Killian's deep blue eyes and he looked back at her and smiled. She held his hand in one of hers and his hook in the other hand. 

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. Brother, you may now kiss your bride." Liam looked at Killian and winked.

Killian gave a big, toothy grin as he leaned in to Emma. "Gladly, brother." He cupped Emma's jaw with his hand, captured her lips with his and kissed her passionately. As their lips parted and moved against eachother, they forgot about everything else in that moment. They both found their happy ending in eachother and it was the best fairytale they could ever ask for.


	3. Chapter 3

"Thank you, brother. It was good to see you again. I'm definitely going to miss you." Killian gave Liam a hug before he was about to leave with the rest of the gang back to storybrooke.

"I'll miss you too, little brother."

" _Younger_ brother," Killian corrected.

Henry approached them and gave Liam a hug. "Thanks for your help Liam. It was good working with you."

"Glad I could help. It was very nice to meet you, Henry." After they hugged, Henry turned to walk away when Liam said. "Oh and Henry..."

Henry turned back to face him again. "Keep up the with operations. You do a fine job."

Henry smiled. "I will, thanks." 

"It was nice to finally meet you, Liam." David shook his hand. "Killian told me once that you were a stubborn ass like me, but truthfully I don't see it."

"He said that did he?" Liam scowled at his brother, even though Killian had his back to him, and conspired in his head how to get back at him for that remark before they left. 

After Mary Margarette came up and hugged him and said goodbye, Emma approached him to give him a big hug. "Thank you, Liam. You're a good brother. I just wish you could come back with us."

"Me too, lass. How about, if you and Killian ever have a baby boy, you name him after me."

Emma smiled as she pulled away from him. "I think there is no other name we would chose."

"Take care of him for me, will you?"

"I will."

Liam looked behind her to see if Killian was facing them, but he had his head turned, talking to Henry.

He looked back towards Emma again. "There's just one more thing that I have to do before you leave so please forgive me."

"What's that?"

"Hey brother!" Liam shouted to get Killian's attention and he turned around.

"This is for calling me a stubborn ass."

Emma started to ask, "What is-"

Liam cupped her face in his hands to pull her in and kissed her before she could finish the question. Emma was wide-eyed, in shock, and lightly pushed him away.

"Oye! What in the bloody hell do you think you're doing with my wife?" Killian asked as he balled up his fists and approached him.

Liam released Emma and laughed. "What are you going to do, kill me? I'm already dead."

"Ok... um... goodbye Liam... and good luck with Killian." Emma smiled as she turned around and walked away.

"You're lucky you're already dead," Killian growled.

"I love you too brother." Liam smirked. 

Killian relaxed his hands and gave him a half smile. He couldn't really be mad at Liam, especially when this was the last time he was ever going to see him again.

Liam leaned into him and nodded towards Emma as he said in his ear, "You're one lucky bastard, brother."

Killian turned his head toward Emma and smiled. "Indeed I am," he said as he turned back to Liam.

"Come on, it's time to go now, Killian." Emma said from behind him as the others were waiting to leave.

"Goodbye Killian."

"Goodbye brother," Killian said before he turned and took Emma's hand as they walked away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just had to throw in a Liam and Emma kiss, I just couldn't resist :).


End file.
